Bruno
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | height = 199 cm | weight = 87 kg | gender = Male | organization = * Iliaster * Iliaster's Four Stars of Destruction | tournament1 = World Racing Grand Prix | result1 = Winner | previous_team = * Team Delta * Team 5D's | previous_occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | anime_deck = T.G. | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Bruno, born Johnny (ジョニー, Jonī) and later known as Antinomy (アンチノミー, Anchinomī),twitter.com katsuono (Katsumi Ono) at 14:31 February 27, 2011 (GMT) was a man from an apocalyptic future, who following his death was recreated as an android avatar by Z-one. Antinomy was sent to the present, where he guided Yusei Fudo to learn Accel Synchro, before eventually suffering amnesia during an accident and befriending Yusei and Team 5D's under a new amnesiac guise as Bruno. As per his mission, he was created for the sake of guiding Yusei Fudo to learn Accel Synchro, without knowing the actual reason behind it. According to Aporia, Bruno's memories were wiped out by Z-one in the first place with the intention of stimulating the evolution of Team 5D's progress. He is one of the few left-handed Duelists and as such, has his Wrist Dealer and Deck on his right arm (when human, he was right-handed and had them on his left arm). He was the only member of Team 5D's who never became a Signer. Design Appearance Bruno's attire consists of a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets that he uses to carry most of his tools, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. He has unkempt blue hair and his eyes are indigo. As a member of Team 5D's, he wears a red and black jacket and a cap sporting the team logo. As Antinomy, his hair is flared with a deeper shade of blue. He wears a cobalt uniform outlined in yellow highlights including a grey cuirass with a high collar, matching knee guards and gloves. He wields an indigo-colored Wrist Dealer on his left arm and wears a matching helmet with deep red sunglasses which also work as a mask. Personality In his amnesic state, Bruno is friendly and sociable, easily making friends with Team 5D's. Like Yusei, he shares a fascination for machinery and Duel Runners in particular, with which the two quickly bonded over. His kind and bumbling demeanor often gets him in trouble at times, making him pacifistic and easily apologetic. He was anxious to learn about his past life before he had amnesia, and when he works on Duel Runners and Duels, he feels like they might help him remember. Although not shown Dueling onscreen, he clearly was a talented Duelist; being able to solve Sector Security's Duel Puzzle when even Jack and Crow had failed. As Antinomy, he retains a calm and stoic demeanor in his Duels, as he tests Yusei to exceed his limitations. As opposed to his mild-mannered self as Bruno, Antinomy is cold and pragmatic, especially in regards to the mission he was given by Z-one. Upon regaining his full memories, he admitted that he only acted as Yusei's friend and remained close to guide his strength towards bringing about the Divine Temple, refuting his Bruno personality and claiming he was Z-one's friend. However after being defeated by Yusei, he revealed that he truly believed in Yusei and Dueled him for the purpose of teaching him the Delta Accel Synchro Summon, in the hopes he could save Z-one. Shortly before his death, he solemnly thought that he truly enjoyed being around Yusei and his friends, cementing his friendship with them as real. Abilities Bruno's last body was that of an android, capable of many organic body activities, including eating. Although he usually appeared to have only a normal level of physical prowess, he had an "active state", where in his eyes would glow red and he would gain tremendous strength, agility, and reflexes. He could also call for his Duel Runner, Delta Eagle with a special signal emitted from his eyes and can shift his voice and clothing with green code similar to Primo's red code. As a former professional Turbo Duelist from his time, he possessed skills in computing and mechanics. Bruno was also familiar with the mechanics of Accel Synchro Summoning and Delta Accel Synchro Summoning, which he could perform via Clear Mind and Top Clear Mind respectively. He employs his Duel Runner to go at high speed while controlling its Ener-D core with his heart, enabling him to Summon "T.G. Blade Blaster" and "T.G. Halberd Cannon". After getting his memories back, he is shown to have very strong endurance, to the point that he was able to ride through fire as he prepared to use Clear Mind. Etymology Antinomy (Greek αντί-, against, plus νόμος, law) literally means the mutual incompatibility, real or apparent, of two laws, mirroring the conflict between being both Yusei's and Z-one's friend. While in his Antinomy attire in the present-day events, he has also been referred to as Vizor in the dub and The Mysterious D-Wheeler (謎のＤホイーラー Nazo no Di Hoīrā) or Dark Glass in the Japanese version. In some English video games, his full name is given as Bruno Borelli. Biography History ist days.]] In the future, he was Johnny (ジョニー, Jonī), a professional Turbo Duelist and member of Team Delta who relied on Synchro Summoning to win. However, after winning a tournament, his manager informed him that he was no longer allowed to Synchro Summon, as it had been outlawed. Johnny protested that the legendary Duelist, Yusei Fudo, used Synchro Monsters and countless people got hope from him. However, they were interrupted, as a crew member informed them that the main network was going berserk as a result of the Ener-D's interaction with Synchro Summoning. Shortly after hearing this, the Meklord Emperors arrived and brought about the destruction of the city. With the city almost completely wiped out by the invasion, Johnny was left wandering about the city's ruins alone and wondered if Synchro Summoning really brought about its destruction. A "Meklord Emperor Granel" then appeared before him and held a cannon to his face. Ready to accept his fate, Johnny was saved by the arrival of Z-one, under the guise of Yusei Fudo, who destroyed the Meklord Emperor. Johnny, having adopted the alias Antinomy , along with Z-one, Paradox and Aporia, became the last surviving humans in a desolate world; the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before, and performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. However, he and Paradox were eventually placed inside capsules, as they reached the end of their lives. Before dying, Z-one said that he was going to need Antinomy's strength to save the world. Antinomy was confident that the day would come when the world would be saved, so to ensure this, he asked that he be put to work as Z-one's servant. After Antinomy died, Z-one created an android with the appearance and memories of Antinomy and sent it to the past, where he was given the mission to teach Yusei Fudo Accel Synchro and aid in his growth, but without knowing the reason why. Z-One considered the android to be nothing but a replica of the real Antinomy. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Before the amnesia Arriving in New Domino City, Vizor watched Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas Duel, where Yusei tried to win without using Synchro Monsters after seeing Ghost's anti-Synchro Monster. After the Duel, Yusei suspected that he was being watched, but Vizor vanished before Yusei could spot him. ist (known as Vizor in the English dub).]] Vizor watched Team 5D's attend the World Racing Grand Prix opening ceremony. After Primo confronted an intruder, everyone believed to be Ghost, Vizor confronted Yusei and his friends in the bay parking. Yusei got the same feeling he felt when he thought someone was watching him earlier. He tried to discourage them from chasing the intruder, saying that they won't be able to reach Ghost in time, nor would Yusei be able to defeat him. The only way Yusei can defeat Ghost is if he surpassed his limits (find the Synchro Solution in the dub). Vizor challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel to demonstrate this. Before the Duel, he said that he would like to test Yusei and sped ahead, forcing Yusei to ride at high speeds to keep up. He claimed that if Yusei is afraid of his speed level, he won't be able to defeat Ghost. Yusei was surprised by how much control the Duelist had over his Duel Runner. The two Dueled, with Yusei's friends watching, as well as the Three Pure Nobles, the mystery Duelist used this as an opportunity to teach Yusei how to Accel Synchro Summon, knowing he would need it to succeed in the World Racing Grand Prix and subsequently help complete the Divine Temple. Vizor demonstrated the power of his Accel Synchro Monster "T.G. Blade Blaster". As Yusei tried to destroy it, Vizor unexpectedly prevented this by removing it from the game using its effect. This caused him to lose the Duel. Yusei asked why he made himself a shield for his monster. He stated that he is not as good a person as Yusei might believe, and he won't reveal all the secrets concerning the Accel Synchro Monsters. Yusei asked why he told him this. Vizor didn't answer, but said that there will be a day when they Duel again. Upon leaving, he was confronted by Primo, who chased on his own Duel Runner, the Terrible Omen. Primo questioned why Vizor had Dueled Yusei, with Vizor asking if Primo was afraid and claiming that he was created for the sole purpose of defeating him and the other members of the Three Pure Nobles. However, Primo, while distracted, was about to hit a stray cat, so Vizor rammed the Terrible Omen to prevent the cat from being ran over, citing preservation of life as one of his objectives. In doing so, he lost control of his Duel Runner, which caused him to crash through the guardrails of the road and fall into the ocean. Primo merely thought him dead and returned to headquarters, thinking nothing else of it. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Vizor later washed-up unconscious on the shore of a beach in Satellite, with amnesia, and unaware that he was an android. He was taken into custody by the special investigators Mina Simington and Tetsu Trudge who gave him the name Bruno. Since all the facilities in New Domino were full due to the World Racing Grand Prix approaching, they asked Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan if they could take care of Bruno, but the three of them refused. The trio later spotted Bruno examining Jack's Duel Runner. Jack mistook Bruno for a thief and knocked him unconscious before taking off on his Duel Runner. Mina and Trudge arrived at the scene and asked Bruno what he was doing. Yusei and Crow then realized that he was the man with amnesia. Jack snatched Bruno and took him to Poppo Time. punches Bruno thinking he is a thief. (Cut from dub)]] At the garage Jack demanded Bruno to explain what he did to his Duel Runner, as its power had increased. Impressed by it, Yusei asked Bruno to take a look at the new engine Yusei had been struggling to develop. Yusei and Bruno quickly became friends, while Jack was still uncertain if they could trust him. Yusei and Bruno stayed up all night working on engines, discussing the Planetary Particle and agreed to work a new engine for the WRGP. The morning after they finished working on the plans for the engine, Yusei and Bruno were about to show Crow and Jack their new model blueprints on the computer, only to discover that the plans had been stolen. Jack blamed Bruno for the theft, but Crow pointed out that a thief wouldn't stick around after stealing something. As the four tried to think about the situation, Bruno realized one of Jack's nearby cup ramen was missing. He then discovers a wrapper from one of them in the trash, assuming that the culprit ate one while extracting the data. Examining the plastic, he realized that someone couldn't have opened the seal with a glove on, therefore a fingerprint must have been left. Bruno found a print upon further inspection, confirming his deductions and gaining some trust from Crow and Jack. .]] In a hurry to get information on the thief, they immediately hack Security's database so they can scan the fingerprint , but they come across a firewall in the form of a Duel Puzzle as the password, where the turn player must think through the current simulation of a Duel and complete the Duel Puzzle. Once they begin, the four were given five minutes until the mirrored servers are tracked and they were caught hacking the Security database. Crow and Jack tried and failed. In the last two minutes, Bruno managed to solve the puzzle, overcoming the firewall and winning Jack and Crow's complete trust. The four discovered that Lazar was the thief who stole the engine blueprints data, causing them to go after him. They followed Lazar's limo, but Lazar realized that they were pursuing him and tried to lose them by running into a mall. Lazar allowed himself to be caught, only to escape and split Bruno and Yusei from Crow and Jack. Lazar left holographic decoys to distract the group, while he escaped to a cab. Once Bruno realized that they were chasing images, he dismantled the decoy that he and Yusei were following. Bruno and Yusei then followed Lazar on their Duel Runners to the headquarters of the Three Pure Nobles. After they wandered inside, Primo was alerted of their intrusion and locked down the inner halls, splitting Yusei and Bruno. Bruno left to fetch Crow and Jack to help Yusei. While looking for an exit, Bruno found a locked door, which he managed to unlock with his mechanical expertise, only to be found by Primo. Upon seeing him, Bruno suffered a massive headache, which Primo took advantage of and knocked Bruno out with a punch to the stomach. .]] Bruno awoke on the floor of the room he discovered, which was a large storage facility for recently activated Duelbots. He heard the self-destruct alarm set off by Primo, and was soon found by Crow and Jack, who were looking for Yusei. Jack noticed a room above them and assumed it to be the control room, so the three ran up to the room and Bruno attempted to disarm the self-destruct sequence. The controls were unresponsive, but surveillance footage of Yusei Dueling a Guard Robot appeared. Jack found the microphone and warned Yusei of the situation. Yusei said he had a plan and advised them to get out. Crow and Jack were hesitant, but did as Yusei said. Bruno protested, not wanting to leave Yusei behind, but Jack punched him in the face, threatening to drag him out of there if he would not go willingly. As they left, Jack and Crow explained that Bruno does not know Yusei like they do; Yusei wants them to not worry about him, and will believe in even the smallest chance of winning. Bruno accepted Yusei's reasoning. The building exploded just as the three made it to safety. As they wondered if Yusei was alright they saw Lazar's balloon lifting Yusei and Lazar out safely and ran to greet Yusei after he landed. Sometime later, while training for the WRGP, Jack declared that he was leaving the team after having an argument. He took off and said it it was none of their business what he planned on doing, when asked. A week later Sector Security arrived to Poppo Time and arrested Jack. At Security headquarters, Bruno, Yusei and Crow were shown footage of Fake Jack (who Security believed to be the real Jack) causing other Turbo Duelists to crash. When questioned about the case, Bruno told Security about the argument they had a week ago. Bruno, Yusei and Crow later meet with Akiza, Leo and Luna to discuss the situation, but concluded there wasn't anything they could do right now. The next day, Bruno saw on the news that Jack had escaped from Sector Security. However Jack was proven innocent and the fake was defeated later that day. Yusei and Bruno met up with Trudge and Mina at Sector Security headquarters, hoping to find background information on Bruno, but Security had been unable to find any. As they left the building, an evacuation took place due to a bomb scare. Bruno and Yusei were stuck in an elevator due to a power outage, but managed to force its doors open. They encountered Sherry LeBlanc and Elsworth, who claimed the bomb was just a ruse, subsequently identifying themselves as the cause of the ruckus. Sherry left to the main computer to analyze the " Z-ONE" card, while a shutter closed behind her. Elsworth tried stopping Yusei and Bruno from following her, but Bruno managed to slide under the shutter just in time. He tried telling Sherry to stop, but she began attacking him. Sherry attempted to shock him with a device attached to her Duel Disk, but Bruno's eyes turned red and he fought back with enhanced strength. After seeing her "Z-ONE" card, Sherry explained that there was a hidden truth to it. Thinking of the truth he was searching for, Bruno returned to normal, released Sherry and decided to go along with Sherry's plan. They placed "Z-ONE" on a scanning device just as Yusei entered the room. The three of them were transported to another dimension, where they saw Z-one. The three of them froze in shock and woke up outside the city with Elsworth. World Racing Grand Prix .]] In the World Racing Grand Prix, he serves as part of the the Pit Crew for Team 5D's along with Leo and Luna. His job was to monitor the Duel Runners' performance via a computer terminal at their team station. After the Duel between Team 5D's and Team Unicorn, Bruno joins everyone at the victory party in the team's garage. During the party Sherry arrives and Bruno begins to act strangely. After Sherry leaves, Bruno goes to the beach where Sector Security found him and finds a small kitten. Bruno's eyes immediately turn red again and he starts to see memories of Primo and of when he, Sherry and Yusei were transported to an unknown area when the Sector Security's computer turned critical and a series of binary codes start appearing in his head and he starts to go mad. It is unknown where he went during or after this, but he is later seen acting as if nothing happened, aiding Yusei in tuning his Duel Runner. He is also doing his regular job again when Team 5D's faces Team Catastrophe. During the Diablo attack, Bruno tries to follow Yusei, Sherry, Elsworth, Jack, and Kaz to defeat them but is unable to catch up with them due to their superior Duel Runners. However, his memories immediately returned. Recalling his mission from Z-one, he assumes his Vizvor identity once again to intervene in the battle and assist Yusei directly in achieving Accel Synchro. In the process of stalling for time for Yusei to do so, he once again faces Primo but in a proper Duel. After recalling their previous encounter, they make their Duel official. During the Duel, Vizor attempts to Accel Synchro himself only for Primo to summon five Diablo Duelbots to block his progression and directly interfere in their Duel (still on Battle Royale Mode). This too was interrupted by the return of Yusei after he had at last received his Accel Synchro as well as the means to achieve it. Primo, in a fit of rage and boldness, ignores Vizor and challenges Yusei to a Duel against the advice and orders of Jakob and Lester, citing that he is doing God's will and will smite all who stand before it, and leaving Vizor to Duel the rest of the Diablo. He is able to defeat them and after that catch up with Yusei, only to see him fail to perform an Accel Synchro Summon. As the Duel goes on, Vizor follows Yusei and Primo, overseeing the Duel and finally witnessing the successful Summoning of Yusei's new Accel Synchro Monster "Shooting Star Dragon" which is able to defeat Primo, tearing him apart from his Duel Runner and into pieces. Right after Jakob and Lester appear before Yusei, Jack and Crow after the Duel - telling them of their plans for New Domino City - Vizor is about to vanish again. Yusei stops him, asking him why he did know about Yusei being able to Accel Synchro. But Vizor answers he doesn't know either. The God of Destiny is providing Yusei with an alternate way of managing things and only Yusei was able to do the Accel Synchro. After that Vizor leaves the group again, speaking to himself on the way about the real battle is still in front of them all. Later on Bruno, along with Yusei, Crow and Jack, discover Lazar on their way to get cup ramen. He cuts him off from the right along with Jack. On the trap they set for Lazar he appears to be the one responsible for guarding the boxes and only wears a pair of black glasses unlike the others who have dressed with costumes. He then arrives with Yusei in the place Lazar is hiding and watches the Duel between him and Crow. He then accompanies Sherry and Yusei into sneaking into the Momentum Express Development Organization and assists them in finding clues on Iliaster. He also ends up getting trapped in Infinity. After escaping, by using Sherry's Z-ONE card, Bruno and Yusei return home, after Sherry becomes trapped in the wormhole. Bruno then works as a member of Team 5D's pit crew during their Duels with Team Taiyo and Team Ragnarok. Bruno, once again as a member of Team 5D's pit crew, watches the Duel between Jack and Lester. He then watches the Duel between Jack and Primo. After both Lester and Primo lose in order to give Jakob a better advantage, Bruno watches as Jakob combines with his Duel Runner and then comments to himself, with a slight look of shock or fear, that Jakob isn't holding back like Primo and Lester. witness visions of the future.]] While Yusei faces Jakob in the final of the World Racing Grand Prix, Jakob, Primo and Lester transport their own and Team 5D's consciousness to a vision of the future. It showed what looked like Lester, Primo and Jakob during different stages of New Domino City being destroyed by an invasion of "Meklord Emperors" after high Ener-D levels caused by Synchro Summoning. Towards the end of the Duel, Jakob combined with Lester and Primo into their true form Aporia. Aporia showed Team 5D's more visions of the future, revealing what they had though were Lester, Primo and Jakob were him during different stages of his life. Although not showing any signs of recognizing him, Bruno saw himself as Antinomy in the vision. Yusei went on to defeat Aporia, prompting Bruno to celebrate with the rest of Team 5D's. Ark Cradle on the Divine Temple.]] Immediately after the World Racing Grand Prix, the Divine Temple appeared in the sky, despite Aporia's defeat. Team 5D's, Lazar and Elsworth went to the Sector Security building to come up with a counter measure. Here they learn from Zigzix that the Divine Temple's reverse Ener-D is causing regular Ener-D outages and the Temple is descending on the city, set to crush it in about twelve hours. Despite the evacuation and outage, Team 5D's remained at Security and Bruno managed to get images of the Divine Temple on screen, discovering that the Temple was made from the ruins of the future New Domino City. Bruno comes up with the plan to stop the Planetary Gears within the Temple, but the group are contacted by Sherry who prophesies that Yusei will die if he boards the Divine Temple. Yusei and Team Ragnarok, whose Duel Runners were operational during the Ener-D outage due to the Crimson Dragon and Aesir, secretly planned to help Yusei board the Divine Temple by generating enough Ener-D to connect "Rainbow Bridge Bifrost" to the Temple. They enrolled Bruno for technical support, so he joined them at the Poppo Time garage and loaded machinery into a Domino Ice cart. Bruno and Ragnarok went to the Old Ener-D reactor, where he helped connect Ragnarok's Duel Runners to the reactor. While they generated Ener-D, Bruno left and secretly changed into his Vizor identity, whose Delta Eagle was operational. Vizor followed Yusei and his friends up the bridge. As the bridge began to disappear, he raced in front of Akiza, Luna and Yusei to create a slipstream, helping them reach the top in time. When questioned as to who he was, he explained that he was looking for lost memories. Convinced he wasn't an enemy, Team 5D's and Vizor venture to the heart of the Divine Temple, where Z-one opened a hole in the floor, causing them fall onto three separate platforms. Vizor was able to get a map of the internal structure of the Temple and explained that each platform leads to a Planetary Gear. Since the group was divided into three and couldn't regroup, they each followed the path they landed on, so Vizor went with Yusei. .]] Vizor and Yusei reached their Planetary Gear and found that there was no opponent there to face them. However he found himself engulfed in the light of the Ener-D. Inside he came face-to-face with a vision of himself and regained his memories. Vizor then faced Yusei and removed his visor, revealing that Vizor and Bruno were one and the same. He identified himself as Antinomy, who is an ally of Z-one and Yusei's opponent. Yusei was reluctant to face Antinomy, knowing that he was Bruno, but thinking of his mission and everyone that was relying on him, he accepted the Duel. Antinomy and Yusei mounted their Duel Runners and the setting changed to outer space, where the two of them rode along a white path near a star, which he told Yusei the loser would be sucked into. During the Duel, Antinomy told Yusei how he met Z-one. He went on to perform a Delta Accel Synchro Summon, which caused the star to explode and caused a supernova, creating a black hole which the loser would be sucked into. Antinomy lost the Duel and reflected on the times he had with Yusei and the others as Bruno. Bruno admitted to Yusei that the only reason he had a Duel with him is so that he may show him an example of Delta Accel Synchro and that he had hope that Yusei could save Z-one. Bruno then used the last bit of energy left in his Duel Runner to give Yusei a boost and escape from the black hole. His Duel Runner malfunctioned soon after, and Bruno was sucked into the black hole which caused his Duel Runner to explode from the immense gravity and consequently kill him. After Yusei escaped the course, he found Bruno's broken visor and saw an image of him in it which caused him to tear up and mourn over his death. Yusei kept Bruno's broken glasses as a memento of his former friend. Deck Antinomy uses a "T.G." Deck focused on Synchro Summon tactics, using cards such as "T.G. Striker" and "T.G. Cyber Magician" to easily Synchro Summon. As his strategies focus on Synchro Summoning, but require a large amount of cards, he uses "T.G. Hyper Librarian" to replenish his hand. Antinomy mainly focuses on Accel Synchro Summoning his "T.G. Blade Blaster"; therefore he devotes the majority of his cards to acquiring the necessary monsters through cards such as "Double Type Rescue" if he doesn't manage to Synchro Summon them together. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters